


Real Bad (With You)

by usuallyamazinglyaverage



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ideas, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is Ben Solo an asshole?, Pining, Rey is horny af, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Well yes but actually no, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyamazinglyaverage/pseuds/usuallyamazinglyaverage
Summary: Rey Johnson is good at her job. Very good, even. Actually, she's so good at it that it's turning out to be a real problem. Because being good is apparently not the key to getting bend over Ben Solo's desk. What's a girl to do?Or: Rey comes up with a horrible plan to seduce her boss.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 287





	Real Bad (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, ya lovely people! I don't really know what this is. This idea has been on my mind for some time - I just needed to get it out. I'll post the next chapter of my other AU soon, this one just ate up my time over the last weeks.
> 
> As always, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please enjoy!  
> Also, the fic was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XmrEZRSNgU).

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_i think i might be going crazy_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_rey bby noooo_

_don't do this to me_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_it's been three hours since i came in and i already want to climb him like the gorgeous tree that he is_

_he's wearing that black suit today_

_and he had the audacity to smile at me when i brought him his coffee_

_dimples and all_

_and now he's in a call and pacing and growling and i just really want to go in there and beg him to fuel his anger into something else_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_pls do_

_end my suffering_

_jesus rey_

_it's been, what, a year??_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_almost a year and a half :((_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_my god_

_your vagina has my condolences_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_it's embarrassing that batteries are now a permanent addition to my shopping list_

_or that a single smile can make my day_

_or that I'm still hoping that he will notice me_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_you're his PA_

_you would be shit at your job if he didn't notice you_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_you know what I mean_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_unfortunately I do_

_i know way too much_

_i actually compiled a list of all the stuff you said you want him to do to you_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_...you did not_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_i **so** did_

_spanking your ass 'until you can't sit properly' is still my favorite_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_i need to stop drinking around you_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_no what you really need to stop is being good at your job_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_?????????_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_think about it_

_he's got no reason to complain_

_you're perfect at what you do_

_the only PA of the infamous Ben Solo that has lasted way over a month_

_you want him to bend you over a desk and use those plate-sized hands of his??_

_GIVE HIM A REASON TO_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_by being bad at my job???_

_that's just a surefire way to more embarrassment and possible unemployment_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_as if he'd fire you_

_it's been OVER A Y E A R_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_this is the dumbest idea i've ever heard_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_yeah but you're desperate_

_besides, you don't have to do anything major_

_just a few slip-ups to get him a little bit irritated_

_**To:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

_**You said:** _

_you really think that could work?_

_**To:**_ Rey Johnson [reyjohnson@obsidianknights.com]

 _ **From:**_ Rose Tico [rosetico@obsidianknights-finances.com]

_**Rose said:** _

_don't knock it 'til you've tried it sister_

Rey stared at the little box on the screen of her computer that displayed Rose's messages, her expression one of incredulity.

She couldn't be serious.

Even Rose Tico, miniature hurricane and reigning champion of their annual ladies' poker night, would not suggest something as ludicrous as this and actually _mean it_.

Then again, it was very likely that she was fed up with her best friend's whining. Not that Rey could blame her. 365 days (and a few more) filled with complaints about one's self-imposed celibacy put a strain on even the strongest friendship.

Leaning back in her chair with a huff, she fought the urge to pout and sweep her folders to the floor.

Over. A. Fucking. Year.

Over a year of Benjamin Solo, chief executive officer of Obsidian Knights Incorporated and epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Over a year of being the personal assistant to one of the most accomplished businessmen this side of the United States. Over a year of pining after her boss, like a complete and utter fool.

To be perfectly honest, she blamed the man himself.

Rey had always loved a challenge. And Ben Solo posed one that was exceptionally complicated and taxing – for more reasons than one. He was a perfectionist, with high expectations for himself and for every single one of his employees.

But Rose had gotten one thing right: Rey was the only PA that had lasted longer than a month in his presence – a fact that had earned her quite the reputation among the rest of the staff.

As if on cue, her computer gave ping, reminding her of her the work she was supposed to be doing at this very moment. With a sigh, Rey rose from her seat and picked up her tablet, swiping and tapping away as she walked over to the wide glass door on the opposite side of her own workspace, the upper half covered by wooden blinds.

The young PA entered quietly and lingered by the threshold for a moment, fixing her eyes on the tall, pacing man in front of her.

Greedily, she watched the languid ripple of his muscles underneath the layers of his bespoke suit, broad chest pushing the limits of the buttons. His shiny black hair framed the arresting contours of his face, almost reaching his shoulders. _God_. No matter how many times Rey got an opportunity to look at him, it never seemed to be enough. He wasn't traditionally handsome, the amalgamation of his features too unconventional. But there was just _so much_ of him. Even his spacious office seemed far too small to contain this striking mountain of a man.

Solo stopped in his tracks, closing his dark eyes and pinching the bridge of his aquiline nose with his free hand, the other one holding his phone to his ear.

“I fucking told you, Hux, I'm not making a decision until I've taken a closer look at the numbers.”

The expletive made her squirm, thighs twitching against the fabric of her skirt.

 _Lord have mercy_. Not even the mention of Armitage Hux (one of Obsidian Knights more unpleasant assets) could take away from the fact that her boss was far too delicious when disgruntled, his personality and appearance blending into a mix that quickened her heartbeat.

“Good god, yes, I'll try to make time. Now fuck off.”

The CEO ended the call, gaze flicking over to Rey.

“Sorry about that,” he murmured, running a hand along his faintly-stubbled jaw.

She waved it off, stepping closer. “The board again?”

“Yes. Harpies, the lot of them.” Solo exhaled. “The deal they want me to take is as messy as they come. Reviewing it will take _days_. You'd think as CEO I would get bothered less with this kind of bullshit.”

Rey offered him a sympathetic smile. “Luckily, your afternoon schedule is pretty packed. Which is why I came by.”

Raising his wrist, he checked the gleaming face of his Rolex. “Dammit. How is it this late already?”

“Shall I explain the passage of time, or give you the rundown?”

The teasing inquiry was out before she could stop herself, echoing ominously in the space between them. Solo's eyes narrowed, the already firm line of his mouth hardening further. When she blinked, the forbidding emotion had disappeared, replaced with a familiar steely neutrality.

“The latter, Miss Johnson.”

As she went through the list she had compiled the previous day, the young PA cursed Rose internally for the state of her brain. All of this was her fault, for coming up with this stupid idea in the first place.

Though, she had to admit that his minute reaction was... intriguing. Rey never took take any shit from her boss, but she usually tried to be cordial during his more explosive episodes, cooling his unstable temper with goodwill and patience. A little bit of sass had thrown him off – so what would he do if she _truly_ riled him up?

 _Fire you_ , a voice in her brain informed her sardonically. _You'll be jobless in less than a day._

 _Or he'll do exactly what you want_ , a second voice chimed in. _Bend you over and turn your ass three different shades of red_.

After reaching the the last topic of his agenda, she was still undecided on the next course of action. Solo was back behind his desk, his long legs stretched out underneath.

“Do you need anything else, sir?”

It was a fairly innocent question, one she asked him often, but this time it was laced with an odd sort of hopeful anticipation. Heat spread over her neck and face as Solo regarded her carefully, thick fingers drumming against the arms of his chair.

“No. That would be all, Miss Johnson.”

Giving a nod, she turned on her heels, desperately trying to appear calm when she reached for the door handle. Dark amber burned itself into the back of her head on her way out, sending pleasant sparks over her skin.

* * *

Rey mulled it over during the weekend.

She didn't _want_ to, but Rose's haywire idea kept popping back into her thoughts incessantly. It started on Saturday morning, just after she woke up, and stuck with her for the rest of the day, turning her normally peaceful off-hours into a stressful mess. By the end of it, the young PA was pacing her living room and mumbling to herself while her orange tabby cat, Beebee, watched with clear contempt.

“Stop judging,” she huffed, pointing a finger at him. “I didn't mean for this to happen. And you have no idea what I'm dealing with every bloody week.”

Beebee swished his tail and Rey resigned herself to the fact that she was going crazy.

But it was the truth – it wasn't like she had planned any of this.

When she had applied for the job, it was more out of curiosity than anything else, just to see if she had a chance at getting it. It was incredibly rare for a well-known, upscale buisness such as Obsidian Knights to hire someone who had just graduated from college. Her GPA was flawless, sure. But that meant very little in comparison to actual work experience.

On the morning of the interview, she had been too nervous to eat, and went into the whole thing lightheaded and slightly nauseous. And it only got worse once Ben Solo had entered the room she had been ushered into, a tall, platinum blonde woman in tow.

_Rey had expected **him** to ask the questions, but the chief financial officer, Phasma, controlled the pace. Everything she wanted to know was predictable – the way he was scrutinizing her was **not**. _

_He crossed his arms over his chest, dark eyes intense. His whole presence sucked the oxygen out of the office space, making it hard for her not to stare right back._

“ _You're very young,” he suddenly said, cutting Phasma off. “How can I be sure that you can keep up with me? I fired three of my personal assistants in under two months. All of them were much older than you.”_

_His colleague glared at him, looking ready to kick him out of his seat._

_Rey lifted her chin. She knew what he was doing and she would be damned if she'd let herself be intimidated into giving up._

“ _My age has no influence on my capability for this job, Mr. Solo.”_

“ _According to your application, your graduation was four months ago,” he prodded and leaned forward._

“ _If you read it **thoroughly** , you're probably aware that I worked very hard to get to this point,” she retorted coolly, lifting her chin. “And I don't intend to stop anytime soon.”_

_Phasma snickered, jabbing her elbow into Solo's ribs. “I like her.”_

_Leaning back, the CEO smirked, almost as if he had gotten exactly what he wanted. “Me too.”_

The first three weeks had been hell. Ben Solo had no qualms about putting his new PA through the wringer, challenging her at every opportunity. At times, it seemed like he was just trying to set her up to make mistakes.

And on one exceptionally tough Tuesday morning, she met Rose Tico. Rey had taken refuge in ladies' restroom, too stressed out to hold back her tears. Rose found the new hire hyperventilating over one of the ceramic sinks, staring at the soap dispensers. The accountant let her bawl into her new cardigan, bad-mouthing Solo until she felt calm enough to get back to work,.

They had been friends ever since.

Oddly enough, it got better after that. Easier. Rey settled into her role, taking Solo's challenges with stride.

The beginning of her inevitable fall came after two more months. She didn't remember why that particular week had been so taxing, but it there was just something about it that had left both her and Solo exhausted. By the end of it, the young PA had trouble keeping her eyes open, eventually dozing off at her desk.

_And she woke cocooned in warmth._

_Blinking wearily, Rey lifted her head from one of her folders, wincing at the way her muscles protested. It took a good long while for her to notice the comfortable weight draped across her shoulders. When she straightened, it slipped away and she caught it before it could fall to the floor. It was a coat, the deep black fabric obviously expensive._

_A delightfully masculine and **achingly** familiar scent of pine and leather clung to the padded collar. _

_She swallowed, a blush staining her cheeks and heating the freckled skin there. Getting up from her chair, Rey glanced over to his office. The lights inside were still on, filling the room with a soft, inexplicably inviting glow._

_He wasn't at his desk when she knocked on the door, so she slipped inside, spotting him almost immediately. He was fast asleep on the couch beneath the window, most of the buttons of his dress shirt undone, revealing the smooth, firm expanse of his chest. His tie was slung over one muscled thigh, along with his suit jacket. Rey couldn't help but notice how young he looked like this, his face relaxed and softened. It took all of her willpower to keep herself from tracing his jaw, the light stubble entirely too handsome. Instead, she covered him with his coat, tucking it beneath his chin. Solo shifted, but didn't wake, murmuring something barely intelligible and turning his head to the other side. The young PA backed away, sneaking out of his office and heading towards her desk to gather her things._

_Her traitorous heart continued to hammer behind her ribs until she reached the safety of her apartment._

They never talked about that night, but Solo's demeanor towards her softened considerably as they continued to work together.

From that point forward, her job turned into a different kind of hell.

Rey spent her days maintaining her flawless performance, while getting her fill of him as inconspicuously as possible. There were other moments in which he let her witness the softness behind his stony exterior – a fresh cup of coffee when they had to stay late again, a bouquet of sunflowers left on her bookshelf in a clean vase, a pillow for her chair. It was obvious that he was just being friendly, but Rey welcomed the change, ignoring how each little gesture made her feel _cared_ for.

Appreciation – a harmless term for something that took roots so very quickly. Along with her general curiosity, it gradually bloomed into something that disregarded the logical side of her brain and provided fodder for her nights.

Those were a different story altogether.

She had stopped counting the times she had fucked herself raw with her handy, maroon vibrator, crying his name into the darkness of her bedroom and soaking the sheets in a frail attempt to take the edge off. More often than not, she came to work sore, reveling in the twinges and lingering burn. But lately even that wasn't enough anymore, as if her body wanted to remind her that her silicone toy wasn't the real thing.

And Rey just _knew_ that the real thing would leave her with more than just a little bit of soreness.

The thought alone made her squirm, wetness pooling between her thighs.

Groaning, the young PA stumbled out of the living room and into her kitchen, ignoring the still staring Beebee and rummaging through her cabinets in search of wine.

Perhaps some alcohol could put a stop to her overactive brain.

* * *

Rey wiggled her toes inside of her pumps nervously, balancing a cup holder in her right hand as she watched the numbers on the elevator panel climb and climb and _climb_.

She knew she was late.

Not by much, of course, but it was enough to be noticeable.

The line at the Starbucks had been ridiculously (but conveniently) long today, turning he task of getting coffee into a fifteen minute long ordeal.

She'd also taken some extra time to get ready this morning, picking the shortest pencil skirt she owned – an elegant, charcoal gray thing that hugged her hips just right and ended a few inches above her knees. Tucked into the waist was a white blouse with a dipping neckline, delicate pearls adorning the seam. The finishing touch was a little bit of color on her lips, the nude pink tasting sugary.

Rey tried to feign nonchalance as she stepped out of the elevator, walking down the hallway that led to her and Solo's shared space. Some of her colleagues greeted her as she passed them by, but no one commented on her choice of clothing.

 _Good_.

Breathing in and out deeply, she deposited her jacket and purse on her desk.

 _This idea is still incredibly stupid_ , the young PA realized, clutching the cup holder like a lifeline and making her way over to his office door. _But I don't think I can endure this for another year._

Knocking on the pristine glass felt damning and exhilarating at the same time - opening it without waiting for an answer even more so.

Solo was in his chair, the end of his silver fountain pen resting against his full mouth, eyes fixed on a stack of papers. Rey bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the moan rising in her throat, placing one of the cups in front of him to distract herself from the sight.

“You're late,” he rumbled without looking up, drawing circles with the tantalizing metal.

“Yeah, I know.” She swallowed. “Sorry, sir.”

Finally, the deep brown swerved over to her.

The pen stopped.

“You-” He cut himself off, staring unabashedly.

“Sir?” Rey hoped, no, _prayed_ that her wardrobe was the reason for his pause.

To her disappointment, Solo's expression morphed back into impassiveness, one large hand reaching for the cup she had brought him and bringing it to his lips. Her heartbeat picked up again and she watched intently as he took a sip, the taste making him furrow his brows at the beverage.

Rey had never gotten his coffee order wrong, not once, not even on her first day.

A dash of skim milk, just shy of black – that's how he preferred it.

Today, there was a single packet of sugar added into the mix.

Adam's apple bobbing, Solo set the cup down and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Miss Johnson.”

_Did he just... thank her for the coffee he obviously didn't like?_

_What?_

Confused didn't even _begin_ to describe how she was feeling. It wasn't like she had expected him to immediately explode in anger, but _this_? Miraculously, she kept her composure as she excused herself and turned to the door, mind racing with possible explanations.

“Miss Johnson?”

Rooted to the spot by his voice, the PA glanced over her shoulder, promptly forgetting how to breathe when their eyes connected. His fingers were laced on top of his desk, the muscles of his jaw working.

“You look very nice today.”

Pretty sure that her knees trembled at the compliment, Rey dismissed all thoughts of composure and fled his office.

The low, quiet chuckle ringing out behind her was _definitely_ a fragment of her imagination.

* * *

Things continued in the same manner for the rest of the week.

On the day of her first attempt, Rey had gone home frustrated and ready to throw the towel – but something prideful and stubborn inside of her despised the idea of backing down.

So she kept coming in later than usual - even if she never dared to take it too far – and brought Solo his morning coffee with skim milk and sugar.

In addition to the coffee, Rey made sure to add more to her list of offenses. Her mishaps never affected his work in a calamitous way; it was just enough to be mildly annoying and inconvenient. Most of all, she made him wait – for reports and spreadsheets, for reminders of upcoming meetings and calls, for his schedule. Never for long, never more than a few minutes, never in a way that rendered him incapable in front of his subordinates or the board.

Her wardrobe changed along with her habits, shifting from classy and professional to classy and enticing. She even went out of her way to buy two new sets of lingerie, desperately hoping that the flimsy scraps of lace would act as a lucky charm.

Solo remained steadfast, however. Or oblivious. Rey wasn't sure which one one was less upsetting. He kept thanking her too, as if the CEO had forgotten his impatient, no-nonsense nature.

By Wednesday, the young PA was out of ideas and, to make matters worse, swamped with work. Every meeting and client correspondence seemed to go on and on, leaving her half-asleep once she was able to get back to her computer. Solo's exhaustion was far more obvious, shadows lingering beneath his eyes, his hair a ruffled mess from tearing at it throughout his mornings.

Nothing about her ridiculous plan felt like it was truly worth it anymore, guilt gnawing at Rey's conscience and reminding her that he had hired her to ease the burden of his position, not to make it worse.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Rey swirled in her chair to stare at the calendar on the wall above her printer. Most of the neat boxes were crossed out with a red marker, an anxious habit which she had retained from her college days. Four of seven boxes were marked for the current week.

Friday. The last day of the week. The official date of her surrender.

Today, she had brought him his usual coffee – sans sugar. A covert offering of peace. Solo had acknowledged the change with nothing but a slight raise of his brows, dark gaze inquisitive as he searched her face. After, Rey had thrown herself back behind her desk, finishing most of her tasks until noon. She toiled through her lunch break, only coming up for air to wolf down a sandwich and to watch the last light of the sun paint the walls in golden hues.

Rey swirled in her seat again, tapping her phone and suppressing a groan when the display came to life. 7:13 pm. No wonder their floor had grown quiet over the past hour. The majority of her colleagues were probably already at home or in some cozy bar, enjoying the peaceful winter evening.

 _God_ , she would love to do the same. But...

Fidgeting restlessly, the PA peeked over the screen of her computer, the dim glow coming from the adjoining room suggesting another long night. Rey bit her lower lip and rolled back in her chair, wincing at the stiffness of her knees when she got up.

It couldn't hurt to check if he needed anything done, otherwise she would die of boredom by the time he deemed his day complete.

She found him on the couch – not asleep, but slumped against the cushioned back, tie and suit jacket abandoned on the carpet. The arms of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, creases decorating the black fabric.

Was this what he looked like when he came home in the evening? Crumpled in a way that was almost... appealing and intimate? Liquid warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach, and it was all she could do not to shuffle nervously. Solo gave a slow wave when Rey came to a halt, blinking lazily.

“Don't worry, I'm up,” he yawned, dragging his already raised hand over his chin. “Just need to relax for a bit.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No.” Pushing himself forward with a grunt, he rested his forearms on his knees. “It's just Hux and his ludicrous requests for the new deal. Every time I get done with one thing, he finds something else to annoy me with.”

Her dislike for the redhead increased by a tenfold, Rey frowned. “Not to be rude, but Obsidian Knights would be better off without him.”

“Unfortunately, he's both conniving and efficient.” Solo's lips curled into a grin. “Not that I'm trying to discourage you from calling him out on it. In fact, I would give you a raise if you'd let me watch you take him down a peg or two.”

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. “I'm not sure he'd appreciate it as much as you would, sir. I think he called me a 'dirty pleb' the first time I met him and he hasn't apologized since.”

“Ignore the smarmy bastard.” Scoffing, the CEO shook his head, a stray black curl falling over his brow. “You're... great at what you do. And you'll continue to do good work, with or without his approval.”

Rey cast her eyes to the tip of her feet, guilt stinging her insides. “Your praise doesn't really apply to the past few days, does it?”

Silence fell between them, tense and tangible, only interrupted by the soft whirring of the air ventilation above one of his bookshelves.

Finally, she could hear him get off the couch, springs creaking under his shifting weight. “We all have bad weeks.”

She watched him as he strode over to the desk and leaned against it, hands buried in the pockets of his slacks and one ankle hooked over the other. Despite his relaxed posture, Rey seemed to have his full attention.

“Except it wasn't,” she blurted out, the admission leaving her mouth before she could really think about it. “I mean – the week wasn't _good_ , but that's not why I messed up-”

 _Why_ was she telling him? What was it about him and this quiet, empty office that coaxed the truth from her so easily? Keeping all of her thoughts to herself was the safest option, and yet, Rey was unable to fight the urge to explain herself. It felt _wrong_ not to, especially after he had revealed his honest opinion of her.

His expression changed, surprise mingling with something she couldn't explain, words scattering into meaningless letters at the intensity of it.

“What are you trying to tell me here?” he pressed, the question dangerously calm.

“I'm trying to tell you that -” She paused, taking a shaky breath and bracing herself for the worst. “I'm trying to tell you that I did it on purpose. And for a reason.”

 _There_. No going back now.

Silence stretched between them once again, heavy with the gravity of her confession. Every single one of her instincts was telling her to run, to avoid the pain of humiliation. But the PA stayed put, forcing the tremble in her limbs to subside.

Solo's clothes rustled when he shifted, uncrossing his ankles and drawing himself up to his full height.

“Rey.”

His voice stroked across the syllables of her name, so deep it seemed to reverberate in the air. The harsh blackness of his gaze belied his composure, knocking the oxygen from her lungs.

“Rey,” Solo began again, the warning in his voice unmistakable. “Listen to me very carefully. There's a myriad of things I'm holding back right now, so I'm giving you two options. You can leave, pack your things and go home for the day, no questions asked.”

“Or...?” she breathed, the thudding in her ears drowning out her voice.

He grit his teeth. “Or you could stay.”

So simple, yet so complicated. It was an offering, one that would ruin her in so many ways if she let it. And she had never wanted anything more.

Rey wet her lips. “I'd like to stay.”

His shoulders stiffened in response to the bold flick of her tongue, stretching his shirt at the seams.

“Lock the door,” he all but growled. “And lower the blinds.”

 _Yes, sir_.

She moved slowly, deliberately, the steps towards the cold glass feeling endless. Settling her palms over the metal frame, Rey pushed it closed and flipped the thumb turn for good measure. The swish of the blinds signaled the end of her reprieve, a shiver dancing along the curve of her spine when she turned to face Solo again.

“Come here.”

Anticipation washed over her at his request, lapping at her heels like an ocean tide and guiding her to him, closer and closer, until she could make out the flecks of gold in his tawny, darkened eyes.

He towered over her, radiating confidence and heat. At this point, she wasn't sure how she had ever restrained herself in his overwhelming presence.

“Good,” Solo murmured. “And now I'd like to hear an explanation.”

Rey didn't know how to begin, his proximity clouding her mind. A soft noise rose from the back of her throat when his right hand came up to tuck a loose wisp of hair behind her ear. His calloused thumb traced the corner of her mouth and she leaned into his caress, lashes fluttering at the sensation. The CEO studied her with something akin to wonder, as if he couldn't believe she was letting him touch her.

“Tell me,” he urged, dragging her to him until their chests were inches apart.

 _So warm_.

When she finally managed to choke out her answer, her voice was octave higher than before. “This. I wanted _this_. For you to -”

His mouth over hers cut off the rest of Rey's reply, his grip on her tightening to shove her against the desk, one powerful thigh parting her legs so he could get between them. The ferocity of his kiss left her dazed, helpless to do anything but close her eyes and reciprocate, letting him coax her lips apart and slide his tongue against hers.

Fuck , he tasted _so good_ **.** Sinful, like dark chocolate and spices, burning the remnants of her restraint to a crisp . She gasped when he lifted her onto the wooden surface behind her, her arms flying up to wind around his neck.

Solo – _Ben_ – deepened the kiss further, thick digits digging into the fleshy part of her hips. Rey retaliated by nibbling on his lower lip, sucking on it greedily. He angled his head away with a moan, every nerve in her body screaming at the injustice and begging for him to continue.

“ _Behave_ ,” he told her sharply, ignoring her petulant whine. “You're in no position to make demands, Rey. Not after this little act of yours.”

Her clit throbbed at his words, wetness slicking the fabric of her panties. “It was a stupid plan, but I didn't think you'd notice me otherwise.”

“Damn right it was stupid. You have no idea-” Ben grabbed the back of her knees, yanking her to the edge of the desk and bringing her clothed cunt flush against the front of his slacks. The feel of the hard, thick weight behind the zipper send a spell of dizzy satisfaction and hunger through her, squirming in an effort to get closer.

“- _no idea_ how difficult it was to keep myself from bending you over every surface in this office.” He rolled his hips, making her gasp. “You and your bright smile and your freckles and your _fucking_ pencil skirts.”

“I think I have some idea,” she murmured with a breathless grin, hooking her calves over his thighs and rubbing herself over the length of him. “Sir.”

Her back hit the desk with a thud, Ben trapping her wrists above her head.

“Naughty girl,” he growled, pupils blown wide. “Teasing me with her little pussy. I should teach you some manners.”

 _Oh, fuck yes_. Rey's eagerness must have shown on her face, because he chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle her temple. “Do you want that, sweetheart? Want me bruise that cute ass of yours?”

His breath fanned over the shell of her ear, coaxing a trembling moan from her. “Please.”

It was only one word, but it was enough for him. Ben let go of her wrists, pulling her blouse from her skirt and moving to undo the buttons. When he reached the halfway mark, he stared at the tan expanse he had already uncovered, huffing impatiently. His fingers hooked between the gaps in the middle – and – and _tore_ the white fabric apart. Mother of pearl skipped over the desk, not unlike the pattering of rain. The CEO didn't give her a chance to mourn the loss of her buttons, parting the ruined piece of clothing and baring her breasts to him and the cool air of the office.

Rey felt an immediate need to cover herself. Not because she was uncomfortable, but because she wasn't sure if he liked what he saw. Her curves had always been – modest.

Ben, though, didn't seem to mind in the slightest. There was a slight tremble to his hands as he grazed them along the sides of her waist and up to her rib cage, his thumbs resting just below the swell of her breasts.

“I always wondered if your freckles covered your tits as well.” Both frustration and awe colored his wonderfully filthy admission, shaking her to the core. “Thought about fucking them, covering them with my come.”

“They're not-” Rey's protesting whimper tapered off when he slanted his voracious mouth over hers once again.

“Perfect,” he murmured, the low timbre tickling her lips. “They're perfect, Rey. I don't want to hear anything else.”

The next kiss landed on her cheek. Her jaw and neck. On her collarbone, teeth scraping a cluster of freckles there. And then -

He swirled his tongue around her nipple, tasting and teasing and nibbling with approving hums. Ben was relentless in his assault, holding her down as he reddened the delicate flesh with sucks and and bites, switching between her breasts until she could barely stand the sensations wracking her body. It was better than anything she could have imagined, her daydreams paling in comparison.

Eventually, he released her nipple with a languid, lewd pop. “I could do this all day. But I promised you something else, didn't I?”

Tearing the ruined blouse off her shoulders, Ben tossed it behind him and made short work of her pumps. Her sheer tights and skirt followed quickly – leaving her in nothing but a scrap of black lace, adorned with tiny green bows on each side of her hips.

 _Like a present_ , Rey thought giddily, peering at him through her lashes and silently inviting him to unwrap the rest of her. Rey didn't have to wait long for him to move.

Uttering a curse, Ben grabbed her waist and rolled her over onto her stomach, maneuvering her legs until her toes touched the carpet below them. Apparently, he was beyond teasing now, two thick fingers pushing around the gusset of her panties and through her slick labia, circling her entrance.

“Christ, you're soaked for me,” he groaned, voice cracking around the edges as he braced himself over her. The fingers moved, finding her swollen clit and drawing tight circles that churned the simmering heat in her lower stomach, a whimper dancing on the tip of her tongue. Ben increased the pressure when she muffled the noise with her forearm, peppering slow kisses over her bare shoulder blade. The contrast of sweet and rough made her cunt clench, more of her wetness coating his palm.

“Ben,” she gasped. “Please. _Please_.”

“You look so pretty when you writhe against my fingers,” he crooned, giving the sensitive nub a pinch. “But you don't get to come yet. You won't get _anything_ until I'm thoroughly convinced that you're sorry for being a little brat this week.”

His hand slipped out of her panties, drifting ever upwards and – _oh_ – it was _criminal_ how just one of his paws spanned almost the entirety of her ass. The fabric of his shirt and slacks scratched her skin as he squeezed her cheeks. It was heady, knowing that she was exposed to him while he was still fully clothed.

“Tell me... How many do you deserve?”

“I don't-”

A second squeeze, harder this time. “ _How many, Rey_?”

She didn't have to think about her answer. “Ten.”

“Ten?” He seemed both amused and delighted. “Ambitious. But that's just like you, isn't it?”

“Just for you, sir.”

Ben chuckled, finding the hem of her panties to pull them down to her thighs. “Such a quick study. I'm not going to go easy on you for this scrap of obedience, however. You will count them for me. And if you miss even a _single one_ , I will start over. Do you understand?”

She nodded, exhaling sharply when he gave another rough squeeze. “Words, sweetheart.”

“I understand.”

He hummed, appeased. “Good. If you need me to stop and let you up, say 'ink'.”

The first one came unexpected.

He made her wait for it, caressing her ass and kneading the globes until she was short of breath and arching into his touch. So when his hand came down on her left cheek with a sharp crack, she cried out, completely forgetting the task she had been given.

“Rey.”

 _Fuck_. It shouldn't sound this thrilling, the way he said her name, a warning behind each letter. But it _did_. It made her want to be good for him. Still overwhelmed, she raised herself higher, the offering of her derrière a silent apology.

His hand came down again, getting a whimper from her. “ _One_.”

“There you go, baby. You want to make it up to me, don't you?”

Another blow – a savage sting just above her thigh.

“ _Two_.”

The third and fourth came in quick succession, leaving barely enough time for her to count them. Rey keened the numbers, slumping against the desk at the fourth and basking in the burn of the pleasure-pain and in his attention. None of her previous encounters had ever felt like this – not in college and not in the months after. Of course, they had been decidedly more vanilla, usually with an unfortunate eagerness to just get their cocks wet and move on. But this was exactly right. So, _so_ right.

His fifth blow was harder, the pain prolonged by his thick digits, worrying the inflamed skin.

Rey blinked slowly, the edges of her vision clouded and turning her surroundings into unimportant shapes.

“ _F-five_ ,” she choked out. “More. Please, I...”

“Fuck. _Fuck_. Just look at you - ” Ben paused and exhaled roughly, shakily. “- sprawled over my desk, ass red, and _still_ begging for more.”

Her moan of assent rolled into a wail when his palm bruised her again, the numbers more difficult to remember now. But she persisted, her brain foggy by the time she gave him number nine, sticky wetness clinging to the inside of her thighs. Number ten cracked down low on her ass, close to her aching cunt and forcing a garbled noise from her that only barely resembled what he wanted to hear from her.

And yet, Ben seemed to be nothing but satisfied, kissing the tail of her spine and massaging the burn and sting into a dull, oddly pleasant throb.

“You did so well,” he mumbled reverently. “Such a good girl for me.” Thick fingers trailed along the wet slope of her outer lips, _downdowndown_ until they found her clit –

\- and -

\- pressed down -

It was all she needed to topple over the edge, taken off guard by how close she was to it already. The waves kept coming and coming, her sobs muffled by her forearms, yet still ringing in her ears. Ben coaxed her through it with gentle strokes and words of praise, making it easier for Rey to come back to herself.

Glancing back at him over her shoulder, she smiled drowsily. “More?”

The CEO palmed the substantial bulge tenting his slacks, nostrils flaring. “You want to?”

She bit the corner of her mouth to keep her smile from widening. “I wanted to for the past year.”

A beat passed, one in which his gaze raked over her nude form intently, gauging and appraising with a hunger that send a fresh surge of excitement through her. Then, he raised his hands to the top button on his dress shirt, undoing it and the rest a snails pace. Inch by inch he exposed his firm, pale chest, finally giving her a good look at what she had fantasized about for so long.

At last, the black fabric parted and Rey couldn't help but think that her imagination had really not done him any justice: Ben was built, but not overly defined, not like those fitness maniacs she sometimes encountered at the gym. Just thick, firm and mouth-watering muscle – and a dark happy trail to boot. She wanted to _sink her teeth into him_ and never let go.

His dress shirt still clung to his shoulders as he dropped his hands to his silver belt buckle, the expensive leather swishing through the loops of his slacks and falling to the floor with a soft clink. The zipper was louder somehow, only matched by her thundering heartbeat. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of both his boxers and pants, he pushed down, uncovering the V-cut blow his abs -

“Wait,” she blurted out.

Immediately, Ben froze, waiting for her to continue.

“... Leave them on?” Her face flushed at her request, as if she hadn't begged for him to spank her just a few minutes ago.

Should she explain herself? Take it back?

He silenced her thoughts before they could spiral any further, surging forward, up against her sore bottom and craning her head back to rain kisses over her temple and cheek. Arching into him, Rey lifted one of her arms to snake it around his neck, desperate to tug on his dark tresses. They were silky and just what she needed to hold on to when she felt him reach back down, practically ripping at his slacks.

“You're unbelievable,” Ben panted, steadying himself on the desk. “Asking me to bend you over in my own office and fuck you with my clothes on-”

Finally, he shoved his boxers away as well, freeing his cock with a drawn out hiss. Rey couldn't see, but she _felt_ him, sliding _hot_ and _hard_ between the cleft of her ass and smearing precome.

 _Definitely proportionate_ , she realized dizzily, wondering if she could faint from the knowledge alone.

“Do you feel that? How hard you make me?” he murmured huskily, bucking his hips to emphasize the question. “Every time I get to breathe the same air as you, I lose my sanity just a little bit more. You drive me out of my fucking mind, Rey.”

Giving him anything but a whimper was impossible, but Ben didn't seem to care, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Do we need a condom?”

Scraping enough brain power together to answer him was harder than she had anticipated, one strong arm coming around her waist to keep her steady.

“I'm clean. And on birth control,” Rey managed to croak, closing her eyes. “I want you like this.”

It was all the confirmation the CEO needed, bending to grasp and lift her left calf, guiding her knee onto the desk - spreading her wide for him.

And then he was back on her – over her – his chest covering Rey's upper body, his limbs bracketing hers and the blunt head of his cock nudging at her entrance. Ben rested his head between her shoulder blades, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips forward, stretching her out bit by bit. It was a tight fit, the burn just shy of being too much, and Rey was loving every second of it.

Once every last inch of him was buried inside of her, he stilled, groaning softly. “You feel _perfect_. Such a good girl, with such a tight, wet cunt.”

His first few thrusts were _maddening_. Ben worked his cock in and out of her slowly, the thick drag against her inner walls torturous. There was already so much of him, and yet she wanted _more_ , as if he didn't hit hit her cervix with every surge.

Slow didn't suit her needs right now, not after one long year of waiting. Slow could come later, if he wanted to.

Clenching around him, she pushed back on his next thrust, his rhythm stuttering.

“Ben.” She said his name pleadingly, her voice unrecognizable.

Once again he stopped moving – only to draw back and slam into her, his clothed thighs renewing the sting on her ass. Again, again and again he plowed into he like that, granting her unspoken wish and filling the room with lewd slaps. There wasn't much room for her to reciprocate, nothing to do but to take what Ben gave her. Rey was dimly aware of her own voice, begging him not to stop, not to _ever_ stop.

He increased his pace in response, a growl ripping from his throat. “There's no way I'm going to, sweetheart. I'm not stopping until you've come on my cock and I've filled you up.”

The coarse promise warmed the space low in her stomach, fire licking through her veins.

“And then-,” he continued, huffing above her. “- _then_ I will take you home with me and lick all of it out of you, just so I can fill you up again.”

There was no escape from the winding bliss now, the pressure and force of every bit of pining, frustration and need threatening to burst. Ben's movements grew frantic, his balls slapping heavily against her wet slit, utterly possessive things dripping from his lips.

“Fuck – _yes_ – Ben, just give me-”

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to. All four of his fingers slid over her mound, rubbing at her clit furiously and in tandem with his pumping shaft. Worked up as she was, it only took one, two, three strokes for him to drown her in pleasure. Rey fell with cry, clamping down on him and dragging him with her. One last sloppy thrust, and Ben emptied himself inside of her, coating her walls and prolonging her climax. Groaning, he sank onto his elbows, bucking his hips shallowly with each twitch of his length, pumping her full until he was spent.

It was hard to say how long they stayed like this, wrapped up in each other and catching their breath.

Time only started to tick again when he straightened back up, his cock slipping from her messily. She could feel his warm spend and her own wetness, leaking from her folds and down her thighs. Behind her, Ben hummed, obviously pleased, catching the trickle with two fingers and pushing it back inside while brushing his lips over the back of her neck. 

He helped her stand and turn around, peering down at her with a smile that was a far cry from the wild man that had just blown her mind. His arms snaked under her knees, swooping her up to carry her over to his couch. Dropping onto the cushions, he stretched his long legs and arranged her on his lap, letting her rest against his chest. Rey didn't have it in her to fight him on it, chasing his comfortable warmth with a sigh and tangling their limbs. Resting his chin on the top of her head, the CEO chuckled tiredly.

“I didn't take you for a snuggler,” she mused quietly, toying with the crumpled collar of his dress shirt.

“And I didn't take you for someone who would try to seduce her boss by making his week incredibly difficult,” he quipped, blatantly entertained.

“Was it really that bad?”

“No. I was confused as to why my usually faultless PA suddenly got a little bit worse at her job, but I assumed you were having a bad week.”

Rey pouted. “I _was_ having a bad week. I thought you were going to be at least a little bit annoyed the first time I brought you the wrong coffee, but you just _thanked_ me and _drank_ the damn thing.”

“I was trying to be nice. You could have said something, you know.”

Snorting at the suggestion, she pulled away to roll her eyes at him. “Right. Because asking you to spank me would have been so much easier.”

“I would have jumped at the opportunity,” Ben rumbled, squeezing one of her globes and taking in the way she writhed. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“Sore,” she sighed happily. “But it's good. Very good.”

Taking a strand of her chestnut hair between his thumb and index finger, he regarded her, dark amber unusually bright and gentle. She traced aimless patterns over his pecs and up to his jaw, allowing herself this intimate indulgence.

“I meant what I said,” he finally began, clearing his throat. “I'd like to take you home with me. But I would also like to take you out and – woo you properly. If you want that too, that is.”

Thanking Rose silently, she beamed up at him. “I _do_ want that. What does your weekend look like?”

“I don't know.” Ben gave her a grin. “Schedules are _your_ thing, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the filth :)  
> And thank you for reading <3


End file.
